


Dream Girl

by cinemariel



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sex Dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3973957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinemariel/pseuds/cinemariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie escapes from the prison world all on her own, she's shocked to find that her friends are working with Kai. She's even more shocked when she can't stop thinking about him, or more accurately, dreaming about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before Bonnie got out of the prison world so it definitely diverges from canon. Kai does not merge with Luke and gain any piece of his humanity and there is no talk of Elena and the cure.

     He had kidnapped her, stolen her magic, stabbed her, and stranded her in an eternal ‘90s prison that wouldn’t even exist if he hadn’t butchered almost his entire family. So, naturally, she punched him in the face.  
     It was the only thing that kept her going while she was on her own. She’d get up every day and it would still be May 10th, 1994 and she would still be alone and would still have no idea how to change that. She was friendless, magic-less, and let’s be honest, really, really pissed off. But she was going to find a way. And the only thing that kept her going was the idea that when she got out she was going to punch that smug asshole right in the face. 

     

And so she did. 

     

If you asked her how she did it, she could give you a complicated answer about drawing power from the spell books of her ancestors and the eclipse over and over again for what turned out to be over 100 May tenths. But the real answer was sheer force of will.  
     When she’d showed up in the mausoleum Elena and Caroline were over the moon to see her. They were just about to tell her something about Jeremy when she interrupted them. She was on a mission, after all.  
     CRACK.  
     Her hand hurt. A lot. But it was a hundred percent worth it. His body curled up reflexively and he cradled his face in his hand. And hearing him moan in pain made her forget all about her throbbing hand. The gratification of finally doing something she’d thought about almost every minute of her imprisonment washed over her and she sighed, content for the first time in a long time.  
     Kai looked up at her, bleeding out of his split lip. The utter shock on his face was almost as satisfying as the punch had been. But then his face broke out into that infuriatingly cheerful smile of his.  
     Of course he was happy. She should have known he would be. Being apart from him made her forget how unpredictable he could be. When she thought he would zig, he zagged. When she thought he would not stab her in the abdomen…  
     Jesus Christ, he was an asshole.  
     “You made it,” he grinned at her, panting a bit.  
     It wasn’t a question. And something about that made Bonnie feel good. Elena and Caroline had seemed so surprised that she’d managed to do, it. Shocked that Elena and Damon didn’t have to go back and pull her out. But Kai seemed to know that she was capable of doing it on her own. Bonnie shook that thought away. Just because she was glad to have finally hit him, did not mean she was happy to see him. She had been alone way too long.  
     She slammed her palms into his chest and shoved him to the ground. Leaves swirled around her as she walked towards him, she could feel the magic thrumming through her veins. He scrambled backwards through the dirt on his hands and knees, no longer smiling (which, of course, made her smile).  
     “Still happy to see me?” she asked, as he shakily got back on his feet.  
     She pulled back her fist, ready to strike again.  
     “As a matter of fact-“  
     She cut him off, swinging.  
     “Yes,” he finished, catching her fist in his palm. He tugged her closer to him, tightening his grip on her hand. She struggled, knowing what was coming next.  
     “Ah-ah-ah, Bonnie. You never learn do you?”  
     She felt her knees weaken, as the magic started to leave her body. He pulled her in close and she stared into his eyes, watching his pupils dilate as he stole her power. How could she have been so stupid? She had planned this out. She was only supposed to hit him when he didn’t expect it.  
     Her eyelashes fluttered and her vision tunneled. She was about to pass out. Just as she started to feel herself loose consciousness the drain stopped and Kai flung her to the ground.  
     “What are you doing here, Bonnie?” Kai asked in his typical mocking, sing song voice.  
     “I had a plan,” Bonnie mustered, trying to keep her voice even.  
     Kai snorted a laugh.  
     “And how’s that going?” he asked. Something about the way he asked it made her feel like he was laughing with her rather than at her but she knew that was impossible.  
     “Well, you’re bleeding. Aren’t you?”  
     “Fair point,” he conceded, kneeling down so they were eye to eye. “So how does the rest of the plan go?”  
     “I kill you,” she answers through gritted teeth. She means it as a threat. But he doesn’t seemed threatened which is infuriating.  
     “Hate to break it to you, but you can’t kill me, Bennet.”  
     “I wouldn’t be so sure,” she practically growled. He hadn’t taken all of her magic, she could still fight.  
     “Your friends will be pretty mad if you do,” he widened his eyes, the picture of innocence.  
     Bonnie pushed herself up to her feet. She wobbled a little and Kai reached out for her. She lunged out of his grasp, stumbling a few steps away. Kai held his hands up, a peaceful gesture.  
     “What are you talking about?”  
     “Come on, Bon Bon. This is not the first time your friends made a deal with the bad guy.”  
     Bonnie clenched her fists in frustration. She hated that he was right.  
     “I’m guessing you didn’t ask your friends about everything you missed out on while you were gone?” he grinned.  
     “No,” she flushed, embarrassed and frustrated and god, why couldn’t she just kill him? “I just asked where you were.”  
     “Well, you found me,” he held out his arms. “What are you going to do with me?”

***

      _What are you gonna with to me?_  
     She rolled over, pulling the sheets over her head and tried not to hear Kai’s words echo in her mind. But now that she was alone and in the dark, he was all she could think about. She’d spent so long planning his demise (jesus, she was actually using the word “demise” so it must be serious) and now she wasn’t allowed to follow through. She felt unsettled. Jumpy. Frustrated.  
     She rolled over, groaning. He would love this. Being the reason she couldn’t sleep at night. Which of course made her even angrier.  
      _What are you gonna do with me?  
 ___She knew what she wanted to do. But it involved ruining her friends’ plan and if there was one thing Bonnie Bennet was, it was loyal. It turned out that the Gemini coven required twins to merge to choose their leader which meant that one of the four twin members of the coven they knew was going to have to die. Unfortunately, there was another witch with Kai’s power to take magic, his father. If he stole the magic of a pair of merged twins he could be powerful enough to do some serious damage. In the interest of making sure that didn’t happen, they were splitting the four up until a better plan came along. Kai was impossible to take power from, so he stayed in Mystic Falls. Joe and Alaric were in one corner of the world, Liv and Tyler in the other, and Luke was with… Jeremy.  
     Jeremy who said that he wasn’t coming back.  
     The only thing Bonnie had thought about as much as she’d thought about Kai (almost as much but it was a much more positive thought) was seeing Jeremy again. She remembered Caroline’s pitying expression when she’d lied, gushing that she was sure he’d come back if he heard Bonnie was alive again.  
     But Bonnie wasn’t so sure she wanted him back. His life would be better away from Mystic Falls. He didn’t have to be there. Not like the rest of them did. And she didn’t want to drag him back to a place that had only brought him pain…  
     But, add Jeremy’s absence to the fact that she couldn’t kill Kai and Bonnie felt exceptionally unsatisfied.  
      _What are you gonna do with me? ___  
“Wrap my hands around your throat,” she said aloud through gritted teeth.  
     “Woah, woah, woah,” a voice exclaimed by her open window.  
     Bonnie sat up, her heart pounding.  
     “Kai?”  
     “Guilty,” he climbed through the window and she could just make out the stupid grin on his face. “Were you thinking about me?”  
     “Please,” Bonnie scoffed, hoping she was convincing. “I was probably talking in my sleep.”  
     “Dreaming about me, then?”  
     “Not even in my worst nightmare,” she fired back. “What do you want?”  
     “I am actually here to do something nice,” he walked around her bed, trailing his fingers along her bedspread.  
     Bonnie rolled her eyes at his classic bad guy physicality.  
     “Are you capable of nice?” she asked. “Because the last time you were friendly I wound up stabbed.”  
     “Are you ever going to get over that?” Kai asked. “That was a lifetime ago. I’m a good guy now. I’m part of Team Salvatore. I’m spearheading a campaign to get us jerseys. Stefan’s not on board.”  
     Bonnie almost laughed. Almost. She decided to glare at him instead.  
     “Okay,” he held his empty hands out for her to see. “I’m not gonna stab you. Scout’s honor.”  
     He sat down on her bed. Out of nowhere, it popped into her head that it had been a long time since there was a guy in her room. But she pushed that thought away.  
     “So what are you gonna do?” Bonnie asked, hating that she was quasi-quoting him.  
     Lightning quick he reached for her hand and Bonnie opened her mouth to scream when she realized—  
     He wasn’t taking away her power.  
     He was giving it back.  
     She sighed in relief as she felt it return. It was like suddenly she felt whole again. And oddly enough, she had Kai to thank. Of course it wouldn’t have been gone if it hadn’t been for him but, still. This was surprising.  
     “Why did you do that?” she asked, looking into his eyes desperately trying to read him.  
     “I told you,” he replied. “I’m one of the good guys.”  
     “No, you’re not.”  
     “No, I’m not,” he agreed. “But I’m working with the good guys for my own personal gain, so that’s kind of close, right?”  
     “Nowhere near it,” she answered, looking down at his hand that was still wrapped around her wrist.  
     “Right,” he removed it. “I’ll head back.”  
     “Where are you staying?” she asked, the words coming out of her mouth before she could even think about it.  
     “Casa de Salvatore,” he answered her.  
     Now Bonnie really almost laughed.  
     “Couldn’t you stay literally anywhere else?”  
     “Oh, absolutely,” Kai replied, offering her a huge smile. “This just really annoys Damon.”  
     She let out an involuntary chuckle at the thought of Damon sharing a roof with Kai. And before she could say anything else, he’d hopped back out her window.  
     She flopped her head back down on her pillows. She tossed and turned, counting sheep, taking deep breaths, and trying to go to her happy place and eventually drifted off to sleep. 

     The first thing she saw were Kai’s hands around her wrists. But this time they were above her head, pinning her arms down. She felt silk sheets underneath her and loved the way they felt against her bare skin. She opened her eyes to see him looking down at her, hungrily.   
     She was pinned beneath him, the weight of his body pressed her down into the bed. He nudged a knee in between her legs and she let out an involuntary gasp. He chuckled and she felt the low rumble resonate in his chest, which was against hers.  
     He smirked. He was always smirking. Bonnie regretted the gasp and decided it would be her last lapse of control where Kai was concerned. He leaned in to kiss her and she tilted her head up, offering him her neck instead. Kai trailed a line of hot wet kisses down her neck and then her chest. His hands ran down her arms, leaving her skin tingling. He pressed a kiss between her breasts and Bonnie got goosebumps when she felt his teeth scrape against her skin.  
     She rolled them over and straddled Kai. He inhaled sharply and Bonnie felt a surge of pride for surprising him. She now felt very aware of the few scraps of fabric that kept them from being totally naked. But then she remembered there’d be time to take them off later.  
     She leaned down and took his bottom lip in between hers, biting it gently. Kai groaned, cupping her face in his hands. Bonnie grinded her hips against his, determined to hear that groan again. She was successful. She ran her hands over his bare chest, enjoying how solid he felt underneath her.  
     She sat up, breaking the kiss. Kai leaned forward, reluctant for her lips to leave his. Bonnie smirked down at him. He opened his mouth to say something but before she could she ducked her head back down and kissed his jaw, then his neck, then moved her way down his chest all the way to his abdomen. She felt his stomach muscles clench when she kissed him right above the waistband of his underwear.  
     She looked up at him, hoping her grin was just as devastating and infuriating as his was. Judging by the glare he gave her, it was.  
     She crawled back up to him, her body and inch away from his. They were both radiating heat.  
     She leaned in close enough that her lips brushed against his when she spoke.  
     “You first,” she ordered.  
     She stared down at him, daring him to fight her on it. But to her surprise he instantly turned her over and sat up, between her legs.  
     He inched backwards, his hands sliding down her thighs, then her calves, all the way to her ankles. He pushed himself up and stood at the edge of the bed. He looked down at her and she felt like she was drowning in his gaze. Like they were the only two people in the world.  
     He grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to him.  
     She gasped again and didn’t even care to chastise herself.  
     He knelt before her and she could feel his breath tickling the inside of her thighs.  
     She was about to growl at him just to do it already when she felt his fingers hook into the waistband of her panties and— 

__RING RING RING.  
     Bonnie’s eyes snapped open. Sunlight was streaming in through her window. She was fully clothed in her comfiest pajamas. The ones she’d missed the most when she was stuck in 1994. And she’d just had a sexy dream about the psychotic killer she’d been stuck there with.  
     Great. 


	2. Definitely Not Thinking About It

     “Bonnie?” Caroline asked, waving her hand in front of Bonnie’s face. “Are you with us?”  
     “Sorry,” Bonnie stifled a yawn.  
     “You okay?” Caroline’s brow furrowed with concern and Bonnie felt a pang in spite of herself. Because now she was worrying Caroline. And she thought this couldn’t get worse.  
     “Fine,” Bonnie tried to widen her eyes and look the very picture of alertness and awake-ness (that wasn’t a word, she was so tired).  
     Why wasn’t Bonnie sleeping? Because every night of the past few weeks had been exactly the same. Bonnie laid in bed and told herself that she was in control of her dreams, that tonight she’d say no and that would be that. She’d promise herself that this sleep would be peaceful. That she’d go back to dreaming about being late for school or forgetting to study for a test.  
     But that was Real Life Bonnie. Dream Bonnie was different. Dream Bonnie spent every night having very consensual, very loud, very imaginative sex with Kai. Dream Kai, that is.  
     And no matter how much Real Life Bonnie tried, no matter how many articles on sleep habits and lucid dreaming she read, the result was the same. Sex with her mortal enemy. Really, really good sex with her mortal enemy. Like the best she’d ever had.  
     Not that she’d technically had it but…  
     “So, it’s you and me, Bennet,” Kai nudged her and Bonnie jerked her arm away from him, not letting herself linger near him like she desperately wanted to (what was _happening to her? _).__  
     “Huh?” she looked up at him.  
     “You really need to get some sleep,” he told her, words dripping with disdain.  
      _I would have if you hadn’t spent all last night going down on me in a castle, _Bonnie thought. But didn’t say. Because that was Dream Bonnie talking. Or so she told herself.__

***

 

  The plan was as follows: Liv and Luke were going to pretend to merge to please their father. But, right before they did, Jo and Kai would appear and the four of them would drain their father instead, with the help of a spell from Bonnie (a non Gemini witch, tapping into Kai’s ability to share power). Damon insisted that the elegance of this plan was it’s simplicity.  
     Bonnie didn’t know if it would work, but she did know it was better than nothing. Until the ceremony, Bonnie and Kai were ordered to “stay off the grid.” Bonnie had to babysit Kai because she was the only person he didn’t drive absolutely crazy.  
     Bonnie disagreed with that. But here she was. In a shitty hotel alone with the absolute worst possible person she could be alone in a shitty hotel with.  
     She thought that maybe it just appeared like Kai didn’t drive her crazy because he was the only person who didn’t use kid gloves with her. Bonnie’s friends had been on eggshells around her because of Jeremy’s absence. Even Damon avoided her because he was still guilty about leaving her behind in 1994. But Kai treated her exactly the same. Even if the same was being ambiguously evil and not ambiguously annoying. Something about that was oddly comforting.  
     But not that comforting.  
     “I am not taking the first shift,” she insisted.  
     “You have to sleep some time,” he replied. “I don’t understand why you’re being like this.”  
     “Says the guy who stabbed me last time I let my guard down around him.”  
     “You are always bringing that up!” he yelled. “Am I ever going to live that down?”  
     “No!”  
     Bonnie took the first shift. In between reading and considering ordering paper view, she watched Kai sleep. He looked oddly peaceful. Bonnie made herself watch TV, refusing to let Dream Bonnie ruin Real Life Bonnie’s perfectly legitimate and satisfying hatred of Kai. But eventually, he woke up. And it was Bonnie’s turn to sleep.  
     This is where things could get dicey.  
     “Before you turn in,” Kai started, advancing towards her. “I need something from you.”  
      _Jesus Christ _, Bonnie thought, a series of images appearing in her mind that she had to grit her teeth to suppress.__  
     “What?” she scoffed, trying to force herself to stay in the present, the present where Kai wasn’t undoing her buttons with his teeth.  
     He reached out his hand to her and Bonnie considered pinching herself to make sure this wasn’t a sleazy hotel dream. She eyed the faded wallpaper around them. Maybe it was.  
     “Magic,” he clarified, responding to her blank expression by looking at her like she was an idiot. “What if something happens and I need to protect us?”  
     “You really think I’m that stupid?” she asked.  
     “I think you’re stupid if you choose to be unconscious when you’re the only one capable of defending us,” he fired back.  
     He kind of had a point. Not that she wanted to admit it.  
     She hesitated, trying to find another solution.  
     “I won’t take much,” she told her, his voice softer, less threatening.  
     She wanted to listen to him. For a lot of reasons. Some of them more embarrassing than others.  
     “No,” she shook her head.  
     “Bonnie, come on,” he entreated. “Be smart here. What do I have to gain by not following this plan?”  
     Now he really had a point. Actually nothing. Kai had absolutely nothing to gain by not following this part of the plan.  
     “See?” he grinned, seeing the look in her eye. “You think I’m right. I can tell. You’re very easy to read.”  
     Bonnie sincerely hoped that she wasn’t.  
     “Fine,” she surrendered and held out her arm to him.  
     “You know this would be a lot easier if you trusted me,” he said.  
     “You know you’re getting really good at acting human,” she let him know. “You actually kind of sounded genuine there.”  
     Kai gave her a smirk.  
     “You bring out the best in me.”  
     His fingers closed around her wrist and this time Bonnie refused to gasp when she felt the drain begin.  
     It was way, way worse than that. Instead she thought about all the other times she’d been at his mercy in her dreams. When she shoved her up against a wall, or bent her over a desk. In the first few dreams, she’d tried to show some kind of restraint. She’d bitten down on her lip, one time until she drew blood, trying to keep from calling out his name. She’d waited, until one night, Dream Kai had broken first. She was fisting her hands through his hair, doing everything she could not to let him know how much she wanted him when he finally sighed her name in his ear.  
     She almost froze in shock. He looked in her eyes for just a moment. And he must have seen what it did to her because then he let a torrent of words come out of his mouth. Her fingernails dug into his back as he murmured to her how good she felt and how much he needed her and exactly what he was going to do to her. And eventually she folded as well. As he sped up his tempo she found herself calling out his name. And every time she did he thrusted harder, until they were both coming undone and neither one of them was shy about saying it (or screaming it).  
     That was the first night that she woke up and finished herself off. And every night after that, Dream Bonnie made all the noise she wanted. And Real Life Bonnie had to deal with the consequences.  
     “That’s enough,” she said sharply and Kai let her go, springing back like he’d been shocked.  
     “I wasn’t going to take it all, just enough.”  
     “Sure,” she replied, sarcastically.  
     Kai had the gall to look wounded. Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
     “Fine, you’re right not to trust me,” Kai spat at her. “Doesn’t mean you have to be so smug about it.”  
     “I’m smug?” she asked, unable to stop herself from laughing as she crawled into bed, almost sighing in relief when her head hit the pillow.  
     “Shut up, Bennet,” Kai ordered her.  
     “I didn’t say anything,” she yawned.  
     She was so tired, she forgot to go through her usual pre-sleep routine of promising herself she wouldn’t dream about him.

 


	3. Too Close

     Bonnie tossed and turned. Kai looked over at the small but powerful witch sleeping next to him and couldn’t help but wonder what was troubling her. In the time they’d known each other alone he had produced a near constant stream of nightmare fuel that could be the exact cause of her restlessness. That filled Kai with both pride and shame.   
     Because, after all, he needed Bonnie. For the plan. Every day she looked more and more exhausted. Combine that with the fact that she also made less and less eye contact with him and he was worried. If what he’d done in ‘90s purgatory would keep him from getting revenge on his father, he would never forgive himself.   
     He needed to make sure Bonnie felt safe. It was an absolute necessity. Every pained look she gave him, every distracted half smile she offered when he tried to start up a conversation, every yawn she stifled as they switched shifts at night made him feel like a complete and utter failure.   
     Kai refused to fail.   
     He had watched Bonnie toss and turn for almost a week now. It was time to do something about it.   
     He had the power, but he was more than a little rusty where this particular spell was concerned. All the same he focused on Bonnie.   
     On her flawless skin and the way her lips parted to gulp fitful breaths of air. The way her fingers twitched against her thighs before she rolled over. And finally on her eyelashes as they fluttered against her skin.   
     He would find out what she was dreaming about, he would fix it, and then she would sleep soundly. Then she would go back to being Bonnie. Morally superior, argumentative Bonnie. The only person in this world capable of surprising him.   
     And if they were going to beat his father, they would need to be more than just surprising. But it was a start.   
     He chanted under his breath, hoping he wouldn’t wake her. He saw her teeth sink into her bottom lip and his fists clenched involuntarily.   
     Before he knew it, he was seeing her dream.   
     The room was dark, with only the light of the moon streaming through the curtains.   
     He heard a murmur.   
     “Yes.”  
     He turned around and saw Bonnie, laying face up on a huge canopy bed. Her eyes closed, her chin tilted skyward. For a moment he was confused. This wasn't a nightmare. In fact, it looked more like a-  
     That’s when he saw it. A head between her legs, hands wrapped around her thighs. If this weren’t a dream, he’d be positive she’d have finger shaped bruises on her legs. He saw dark hair above shoulder blades jutting out, bathed in moonlight. Who could it be? Damon? Stefan? Jeremy?  
     And then the man going down on Bonnie looked up. Bonnie’s eyes were practically glazed over in pleasure but all the same her head snapped up to look down at the man. Annoyed.   
     And that’s when Kai saw.   
     The man was him.   
     He watched himself. His Dream Self. A slow smile spread across his face as she squirmed underneath him, trying to lift her hips up. He pushed them back down, pressing his thumbs into the dip above her hipbones. She let out a hiss and he planted a soft, long kiss on the inside of her thigh in apology.   
     Bonnie let her head fall back on her pillow and looked blissfully happy. She let out a sigh, then a moan. Kai found himself unable to look away as Bonnie’s moans became louder and louder until eventually they were more like cries.   
     Bonnie was having a sex dream. About him.   
     He was so dazed for a moment, that when he checked back in, Dream Kai was pushing himself up onto his hands and hovering over Bonnie’s body. His lips ran along her abdomen, not kissing her but grazing the skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. He saw her teeth sink into her bottom lip again, this time with the knowledge that it was his doing. Sort of.   
     Dream Kai’s forehead pressed against Dream Bonnie’s and they looked at each other for a moment. Even though it was fleeting, Kai was struck by the intimacy of it. By how commonplace it seemed. A gesture that had been repeated so many times it had simultaneously great and small meaning.   
     How many times had she thought about him like this?  
     Bonnie reached up, threading her fingers through his hair and tugging him down to her. She kissed him hungrily. Kai watched her sink into the bed as his dream self’s weight pushed her down.   
     His hand slid down her neck, her chest, her stomach, and trailed down her thigh. He watched his fingers curl around her calf and pull her leg up, around his waist. Her breath hitched and Dream Kai grinned down at her.   
     “Shut up,” Bonnie threw at him. But it was way less venomous than the admonishment Real Bonnie would have given.   
     Her playfully narrowed eyes went wide as he slid into her. Her mouth formed a near perfect “o” and her fingernails dug into his shoulders. Dream Kai didn’t seem to notice the pain. He continued to thrust, over and over again, a punishing rhythm. But Dream Bonnie didn’t seem to mind.   
     Eventually she turned them over.   
     For the first time, a question occurred to him. Should he leave?  
     Kai found himself forgetting that question when he saw her face. The determination in her eyes when she gazed down at him, setting a slow but deliberate pace.   
     Like hearing a recording of your voice for the first time, Kai looked down at himself, horrifyingly fascinated. He couldn’t help but think: was this what he looked like during sex? Not that Bonnie would know. They’d never-  
     And then Kai was awake, the image of Bonnie riding him burned into his brain as he blinked at the bright light streaming in through the so-called blackout curtains. 

***

     Bonnie startled awake when her alarm went off. It was time to wake up. Kai was sitting on the neighboring bed, staring at her, a weird look in his eye.   
     “What are you looking at?” she asked, pissed that her time with Dream Kai had been interrupted by Real Kai.   
     “Nothing,” he answered quickly, avoiding her eyes.   
     “Did you fall asleep?” she questioned.  
     “No,” he answered too quickly to be telling the truth.   
     “God damnit Kai,” she wanted to smack him. But that would violate the “no touching” rule she’d been implementing over the past week. Not that it had stopped the dreams but, she had to try something. One of these nights she was going to call out his name and then what would she do?  
     “Sorry,” he mumbled, actually looking contrite.   
     “Do you need to go back to sleep?” she asked.   
     “No,” he shook his head. “I’m wide awake now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feedback!


	4. Not Sleeping Together

     

Kai was acting weird.  
     And by weird, Bonnie meant that Kai was not acting weird.  
     For the past three days Kai hadn’t picked a single fight with her. He had not made any goody two shoes comments. He had not spent hours on end begging that they watch the second Die Hard movie which came out “while he was in fucking purgatory, Bonnie, and I’d really like to see what happens!”  
     He had to be up to something. At least, that’s was the only explanation Bonnie could think of. Over the last week, Bonnie and Kai had started to form a kind of… bond was the wrong word. Understanding was also too strong. All Bonnie knew was that somehow the threat of mutually assured destruction between the two of them had cooled into politeness and agreeable silence. Or so he’d have her believe.  
     Bonnie wasn’t about to let her guard down just because Kai had started actually putting the toilet seat back down and occasionally asked her what she wanted to watch on TV. No way. She was going to keep her eye on him. 

***

      Kai knew he was acting weird. But how the fuck else was he supposed to act. He spent every night watching himself have remarkably imaginative sex with a girl who:  
     1. Hated him  
     2. He has stabbed multiple times  
     3. He has to live in extremely close quarters with until he can  
     4. Finally be able to fully tap into his powers by  
     5. Fucking over his dad

     

Weird was the best he could do for now. Before the dream, Bonnie was someone who annoyed and occasionally impressed him. Someone he found it difficult to kill. Not only because he needed her for their current plan but because she was so smart that she was literally difficult to kill. And, in Kai’s experience, that was rare. In Kai’s experience, people were very, very easy to kill.  
     But not Bonnie.  
     She had another dream that night. And of course he peeked. He couldn’t not. He was entranced by Dream Bonnie. Her confidence, her ease, and the way she could touch him without flinching. She didn't seem to fear him the way she did in real life. She never seemed pissed at him. Dream Bonnie was pretty agreeable.  
     Especially after her third orgasm.  
     He wondered, not for the first time, how long he could get away with this. Pretending not to know about her dreams. Because now, every time he looked at Real Life Bonnie he was thinking of Dream Bonnie. Thinking about the way she spent every night completely falling apart in the hands of dream self. About how she absolutely seemed to wreck him. About how he was curious if Real Life Bonnie was as good as Dream Kai seemed to think she was. 

*** 

     

He’s the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. He kind of jolts to attention, a slightly guilty look on his face as if he were spacing out a moment ago.  
     “Hey Bonnie,” he gives her an uncertain smile. “Sleep good?”  
     For some reason, this is the most infuriating thing in the universe. Kai does not care how she slept. She has never been more certain of anything in her life. He is up to something and she will not stand for it. Bonnie Bennett will not be the victim again.  
     “What the hell is going on with you?” she asked.  
     “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he avoided her gaze.  
     Bonnie had had enough of this.  
     “Why are you acting so normal?” she yelled, realizing that this was one of the weirder things she’d ever done and she was friends with a lot of vampires.  
     “The same reason you aren’t sleeping,” Kai threw back at her.  
     Bonnie felt her skin flush. Suddenly, every inch of her was overheating and she wanted nothing more than to submerge herself in ice water and never see Kai again. He couldn’t know. But he was looking at her like he knew.  
     Bonnie shook her head, willing him to take back what he just said. But he didn’t. He just looked at her.  
     Unsure of what else to do, Bonnie darted into the bathroom.  
     Not the bravest thing she’d ever done, but it was the only thing she could think to do. She couldn’t look at him. Couldn’t.  
     Dream Kai and Real Kai were colliding. He knew. Knew about all the times she’d thought of him touching her, holding her, pulling her hair, biting her lip. There was an intimacy in that knowledge that she was no longer the only owner of. And Kai was the last person she wanted to be intimate with.  
     She turned on the shower. She made the water as hot as it possibly could be and filled the room with steam. Bonnie hoped that the sound of the water would mask the sound of her uneven breathing. She stripped her clothes off with shaking hands and stepped into the cramped hotel shower.  
     She willed the water to wash away everything that had just happened. She tried to focus on the beating of it on her skin. On the warmth that seemed to sink into her bones.  
     Knock knock.  
     “We have to talk about this,” he called through the door.  
     “We really don’t,” she spat back, furious with him for damaging her calm.  
     “Bonnie-“ he tried to start.  
     “Shut up,” she ordered. “Whatever you know, whatever you saw, it meant nothing. You’re the only guy I’ve been with in close quarters for months. That’s it. The thought of you actually touching me makes my skin crawl.”  
She lets her words hang in the air.  
     “Really?” he asked, a challenge in his voice that made Bonnie shiver in spite of herself. But he didn’t have to know that.  
     “Really,” she answered, her voice even. “So stop flattering yourself. I could never, ever want you.”  
     He opened the door, walking into the dimly lit bathroom.  
     “Do not come in here,” she warned him, just able to make out his silhouette through the mostly opaque shower curtain.  
     “I just want to talk,” he says quietly. “Just to make sure we’re not bothering any of the other guests in this dump.”  
     “I don’t want to talk to you,” Bonnie insists. “I want to be as far away from you as is physically possible. And since we’re both confined to this room that means I’m going to be in the shower and you can sit in the chair by the window.”  
     Silence. Maybe she’s convinced him. Maybe he’ll leave the bathroom and she’ll finish her shower and they’ll never talk about this again. Bonnie sighs, her heart rate starts to return to normal. She wonders if he’s thinking the same thing she is.  
     “Kai—“  
     “I like when you say my name,” he tells her, in a voice barely above a whisper.  
     Bonnie chokes on the rest of her sentence. She’s aware that she makes a kind of strangled sighing noise but she doesn’t really care.  
     “I like when you tell me what you want,” he continues. “I like when you make me guess. You’re unbelievable, you know?”  
     Bonnie shakes her head. He’s messing with her. This has to be part of some kind of plan. He has to be seconds from stabbing her or trying to rob her of her magic. In no world is Kai Parker actually interested in her. And even if he could be, it would never matter to her.  
     “How long have you known?” Bonnie forces the words out of her mouth. She needed to regain control of the conversation.  
     “How long has it been going on?” he asked.  
     Shit. Bonnie tried to think of a good answer. But nothing came to her. What exactly were the acceptable amount of sex dreams you could have about your sworn enemy?  
     Kai chuckles, darkly and Bonnie can almost feel it against her chest the way she does when he laughs in her dreams. She presses her forehead against the cool tile walls in an attempt to shake herself out of this.  
     “That long?” he asked. “I’ve only known for a few days.”  
     “Kai,” she gets out in clipped tones. “I don’t know what you want, but—“  
     “Isn’t it obvious?” he asked, his voice husky.  
     Bonnie clenches her fists. This cannot be happening.  
     “You can’t be serious.”  
     “I can be serious,” he told her.  
     “I told you,” she reminded him. “I’m not interested.”  
     “You know the first time I saw one of your dreams,” he explained. “I was worried you were having a nightmare. You see, you were tossing and turning. Panting. Your fingers moving around by your thighs. Honestly, I should have known. Now it seems painfully obvious. The way you haven’t been able to meet my gaze lately. The way you sometimes blush, when I get too close…”  
     “Shut up, Kai,” Bonnie says through gritted teeth.  
     “Have we ever been in a shower?” he asked her.  
     Bonnie’s teeth sunk into her lower lip. This was unfair.  
     “In your dreams, I mean,” he clarifies for her, as if he has to. “I’ve only seen us in a collection of beds. Not exactly imaginative of you.”  
     Bonnie feels indignation flare up inside of her. Was she seriously annoyed that he was calling her sex dreams generic? What was he doing to her?  
     “You’re not answering me, Bonnie,” his voice cuts through her. “I asked if we’ve ever been in the shower. Water streaming down our bodies. Tasting it on each others lips. Have I ever made you come while you ran your fingers through my soaking wet hair?”  
     “No,” she answered, barely able to get the word out of her mouth.  
     “Do you want me to try?” he asked.  
     She sees him reach towards the curtain, his hands wrap around the edge.  
     “Bonnie?” he asked.  
     But she couldn’t speak.  
     “Tell me to stop and I will,” he said.


End file.
